


Beating the Shit Out of Each Other For Love

by Strifeotto



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, ill add characters as this goes on, listen i've written a lot and this is going to be a beast so strap in, prepare for the impending angst, warning this will get heavy much later on, will also add more pairings as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: I'm writing this overly complicated story to show my love for the rarepair that is DarkPistachio. Or PistaDark if you wanna call it that. I'm getting the boat started on these two and you can't stop me.Prepare for angst, fluff, mostly angst, a little skippable smut, and a whole lot of slow burn.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Pistachio Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	Beating the Shit Out of Each Other For Love

The night was pitch dark, the pistachio fireflies barely producing enough light to see. Pistachio glided through the trees, her long locks flowing behind her. She had a mission, a duty she was bound to since she came to this forest. Serve the light and be its protector. Though as she grew older that mission was growing more difficult. The light no longer seemed to touch the forest, it growing ever entrenched in night. 

Pistachio halted her swift movements to land on a high branch. She noticed something in the distance, a bright orange light that wasn’t common here. She peeked around the trunk, hiding most of her body behind it. The light came closer, seemingly growing larger as it closed in. That’s when she noticed the figures behind it, marching closer to her home. Though the thought of an invasion crossed her mind, that wouldn’t make any sense. What army would pillage a forest empty of all but one cookie and a mere congregation of pistachio fireflies? No, something else had to be afoot. 

As the figures became clearer, they had suddenly stopped. Now only one figure approached, sure of themselves at first, then more wary as they came closer to the imposing trees of the forest. Spear in hand, Pistachio readied herself to merely spook off her single intruder. Though as the figure stopped at the tree line, she quickly reconsidered. The figure, now clearly a fellow cookie, began to speak.

“By order of the King of the Cookie Kingdom, we have come here to beg for your assistance!  If you’re even out there… ”, they cleared their throat, “We have searched far and wide for a knight so close to the light! If you would be so kind to join us, dear knight?!”

Pistachio was befuddled by this, how would these cookies have known about her, much less the King himself? She would have to gain her answers by revealing herself. As she got into position to jump down from the tree she also pondered why she was already considered a knight of light already. She had done nothing but protect the forest for most of her life, but it didn’t feel like enough to be thought of as that. She leaped from her spot, being careful to remember to land with her knees bent. She landed in front of the messenger cookie, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as the poor cookie was startled. 

She stood straight, her grip on her spear tight to signal a warning. The messenger gulped in slight fear. 

“So, the King has heard of me has he? Tell me how and I’ll consider joining your meager ranks. But if you don’t-”, she steeled her grip on the spear, tilting the tip towards the young cookie’s face, “There won’t be a messenger to return”.

Though Pistachio didn’t mean her statement literally, merely trying to intimidate them, she had apparently taken it too far. The messenger was quivering uncontrollably and was on the brink of tears. 

“T-the prince! He told His Majesty about you! He had nothing but good things to say!  P-please don’t hurt me… ”.

Now that she thought about it, she did recall a so-called prince stumbling through her forest one night. She had originally doubted he would be a prince however, due to his overconfident yet not haughty demeanor. She really did have a reason to join now, to beat the shit out of that prince. Pistachio lowered her spear, easing off the poor messenger.

“I will join”, the messenger sighed in relief, “On one condition however”, they grew tense again, “I will be allowed to engage the prince in a duel”. 

The messenger sputtered, confused by this proposition. Would that even be allowed? 

“I’ll clarify, a friendly duel. I don’t plan on taking any lives or seriously injuring anyone”.

The messenger seemed relieved by this, and slowly nodded to Pistachio. 

“Follow me then, um, malady”.

She followed behind the nervous cookie, now ready to embark on her way to the Kingdom. However something seemed missing. A pistachio firefly zipped by her face and stopped to land on her head. Ah yes, her trusty pet, she couldn’t forget about them. She steeled herself to begin the long journey.


End file.
